James Sirius Potter
by Andrea Potter Cullen
Summary: Ginny embarazada. Serie de viñetas acerca del primer hijo de Harry y Ginny Potter, James Sirius.


**JAMES SIRIUS POTTER**

"Embarazada" Esa era la palabra que se repetía constantemente en la mente de Ginny Potter, y es que a solo un año de su matrimonio con el-niño-que-vivió-y-venció ella no podría ser madre, o al menos no estaba en sus prioridades, por ahora.

-Mamá- Llamo la chica al entrar en La Madriguera.

-Hola mi vida, ¿Cómo estas?- Saludo su madre efusiva.

-Bien…- Dudó un poco –Tengo algo que contarte, a ti y a Hermione-

-Claro querida, Hermione vendrá en unos minutos- Le sonrió.

Al cabo de unos 10 minutos llegó Hermione.

-Hola- Saludaron las pelirrojas a la castaña.

-Hola, ¿Qué tienes Ginny? Te noto nerviosa- Claro, no por nada era la mejor amiga de la chica.

-La verdad… Estoy embarazada- Susurro despacio.

Hermione soltó un gritito de emoción y se abalanzó a felicitar a su amiga.

-¿Están seguros? ¿Harry lo sabe? ¿Fue sorpresa?- Estallo Molly.

-Estoy muy nerviosa mamá, Harry no lo sabe, una gran sorpresa verdaderamente- Le sonrió tratando de tranquilizarla.

-Bueno, a veces las sorpresas son muy lindas y tiernas…- Le dijo Hermione tratando de subirle el ánimo.

-También puede ser varón-

-Pero bueno, para eso falta mucho, mejor pensemos en como se lo dirás a Harry-

-Mmm… Creo que ya se cómo-

Después de unas horas la chica optó por irse a casa, ya que le quería preparar la cena a Harry.

"Embarazada" Nuevamente esa palabra la golpeo como una ola a las rocas de las orillas.

No, ella no podía estar embarazada, era imposible…

-Hola Ginn- Susurro su esposo abrazándola por la espalda con dulzura.

-Hola amor- Le susurro ella dándose vuelta y dándole un beso en los labios.

-¿Qué tienes? Te noto distraída-

-Nada, solo estaba pensando-

-¿En qué?-

-En ti, en mi, en nosotros…- Le sonrió dulcemente -¿Vamos a tener hijos?-

-Me encantaría Ginn, en especial una nenita pelirroja- Soltó una risita.

-A mi igual amor-

Ambos se quedaron en silencio disfrutando de la presencia del otro.

-Ve abajo, en tu despacho, te tengo un regalo- Sonrió misteriosamente.

-Bueno amor- Harry bajo directamente al despacho. Efectivamente en la mesa había un pequeño paquetito en un envoltorio azul.

Vacilante, el azabache se acercó al paquetito. Al abrirlo encontró un osito de peluche.

-¿Qué es esto?-

Después de examinarlo unos minutos, la comprensión llego a el.

_-En ti, en mi, en nosotros…- Le sonrió dulcemente -¿Vamos a tener hijos?-_

_-Me encantaría Ginn, en especial una nenita pelirroja- Soltó una risita._

-Ginny- Grito dando saltitos.

-¿Qué tienes hombre? Contrólate-

-¿Cuánto tienes?-

-Un mes-

-Oh mi Dios, me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo. Gracias- Le dijo mientras la tomaba por la cintura para luego unir sus labios en un beso.

Ginny soltó una risilla alegre, mientras su esposo la giraba en el aire.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Ya habían pasado unos meses desde que el joven Potter se había enterado de la buena nueva, ahora se encontraban en la sala de espera.

-Familiares de Ginebra Weasley- Llamó la enfermera.

-Potter- Le corrigió Harry.

-Esta bien, pasen conmigo- Harry, los señores Weasley, Neville, Ron, Luna y Hermione entraron a la sala.

En la camilla de hospital estaba recostada la pelirroja, mientras sostenía un pequeño bulto. Al sentir los pasos levanto la vista, juntando sus ojos con los de su amado esposo.

-Ven, tómalo- Incentivo la chica.

Harry, nervioso se acerco a la camilla.

Al ver el bulto de cerca, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, el pequeño tenia un poco de pelo, pero se notaba de lejos que seria azabache, sus ojos, idénticos a los de su madre, esos ojos de los que se enamoró hace unos años atrás.

-¿Cómo se llama?- Preguntó Molly.

-James Sirius- Contesto la pelirroja instantáneamente. Harry miró a su esposa por unos minutos para luego decir.

-Me encanta-

-Lo se-

-¿Quiénes serán los padrinos?- Preguntó Arthur.

-Ron y Hermione- Contestó esta vez Harry.

-Gracias- Susurraron los dos mirando al pequeño en brazos de su padre.

-Será todo un revoltoso- Sonrió Ron.

-Si… Iniciando porque su padre lo fue, tiene el nombre de James Potter y Sirius Black, y por último la guinda de la torta, los padrinos son iguales a los anteriores ¿Qué más esperamos?- Sonrió Ginny, y todos soltaron una carcajada general.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-Papá…- Susurro un pequeño de 5 años mirando a su padre.

-¿Si?- Pregunto este dejando de lado su ejemplar de "El profeta"

-¿Por qué me llamo James Sirius?- Soltó.

Su padre soltó una risilla.

-Te llamas así por mi padre y mi padrino, James-

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_JAMES SIRIUS POTTER_

_El primer hijo del matrimonio Potter se dio a conocer ayer 10 de marzo de 2005._

_El primogénito fue nombrado en honor a James Potter, padre de Harry Potter, y Sirius Black, prófugo de la justicia y padrino del joven Potter._

_Al parecer el nombre fue elegido por la madre, Ginebra Potter, Weasley de soltera, mientras que los padrinos, Ron y Hermione Weasley por Harry._

_Como diario, les damos nuestras felicitaciones a la pareja._

_Fátima Mazar. _

James sonrió al encontrar ese archivo de diario entre las cosas de su padre.

Siguió revisando hasta encontrar algo que le sirviera para sus travesuras.

-¿Mapa del Merodeador? Susurro mientras sacaba un pergamino.

-James, Albus, a comer- Llamó Ginny.

James guardo silenciosamente el mapa mientras salía rápidamente para comer.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**¿LES GUSTO? ACEPTO CRUCIOS Y AVADAS. :D GRACIAS POR LEER.**

**UN BESO, ANDREA POTTER CULLEN.**


End file.
